With You
by shifting raincloud
Summary: LokixHeimdall.  A sunset, two boys, and the sea.  Something is bound to happen.  For L'Archel and Hel!  XD.  Hope you like it.


I feel at peace right now. I feel like writing something for my best friends L'Archel and Hel. I decide to write LokixHeimdall.

Though I want to finish chapter one of the story in 'Teaser', the pairing isn't right for what I'm feeling. That is why I am writing LokixHeimdall. I like that pairing a lot. It's one of my fav pairings.

I might make this into one of those 30-100 oneshot fictions. The ones where they write a number of one-shots about a particular pairing. I'm lazy so I might not update for a long time. I have school work and my one-person doujinshi circle to think about.

If you want me to continue then ask. Ask on your review, ask by email, or ask by posting it on your next chapter. I don't really care; I just want to know what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own Matantei Loki Ragnarok even though I want to.

-

-

-

-With You

The sky slowly began to color. Purple, pink, red, orange, and yellow seeped into the once all blue sky. One after another, the clouds turned dark, as if an invisible hand was painting over them.

Loki sat staring off into the distance. His eyes were soft and far away looking. Various thoughts ran through his mind, gone as fast as they came. His legs hung off the side of the dock, just barely above the waters beneath him.

The tides moved back and forth, a soothing pattern of pigments. It darkened the earth surrounding them. Rocks glistened like jewels in the gentle light. A breeze blew by ever so often, adding more to the already-serene picture.

"The sky is pretty isn't it Heimdall?" asked Loki, his mouth curving upwards. His smile was soft and caring, his tone quiet.

The purple-haired boy turned his head towards his companion, a smile also beginning to appear on his features. Crossing his fingers, Heimdall replied him with a yes. He continued to smile at Loki, his eyes shining with emotion.

There was hardly a time when the guardian of Bifrost and the God of Fire were able to just sit together like this. To be able to watch something as breathtaking as this together with no interruption. It was like a dream, a dream that neither wanted to end.

Moments passed, a peaceful silence settling upon the two. No one dared to move first, no one dared to say the first word. It was like holding your breath in. The first to do something would end it all, end the magic, and end that small bit of a dream.

The sun was disappearing fast. Most of it was already under the horizon, as if swallowed by the waters. Time was speeding up on the Gods and both would have done anything to stop it. Time can't be stopped though, all they could do was watch.

All too soon, the sun set below the waters. Across the sky, stars, millions and millions of them appeared. Darkness settled across the colors once there. Twilight was here.

The auburn and purple-haired boys stayed like that for a few more minutes before one of them decided to do something. Getting up, Heimdall held out his hand to Loki.

"Hey, Loki, we should get going now you know. We'll catch cold if we stay any longer."

Loki accepted the offer, taking his companions gloved in his. He got up, stretching a bit as he stood. A moment passed before Heimdall noticed something. Though he was up now, Loki still hadn't let go of his hand. Blushing slightly, Heimdall stared at their conjoined hands. Why wasn't he letting go?

Green met red as the fire God stared straight into his eyes. He smiled shyly before asking him, "Do you like me?" It took a second for it to sink in. Once it did, Heimdall's eyes widened considerably. This was an odd question, especially coming from the trickster God.

"Well, do you?"

What should he say? Of course he like Loki, he was his friend of course. But the look in his eyes told him it wasn't that like. It was a 'like' he would much rather avoid.

The silence was becoming uncomfortable. As the seconds ticked by, the expression on the fellow god's face was beginning to falter. It was becoming sad, a sad full of sorrow, hurt, and need. Heimdall had never seen an expression like this come across Loki's face before. Sure he'd seen him smirk, seen him worried, seen him angry, and happy, but never a face like this.

Something inside him broke. The guardian of Bifrost had been through many a situation. Especially ones like this. Situations where your companion was showing all of his pain outright, to your face. Every time he had taken the blow head on. Each time he had either ignored the pain, helped them get rid of it, or give them advice for it. This scenario though was different.

This time was just like any other but it hurt Heimdall more than he would have liked to admit. He didn't want to be the one to sadden Loki, to sadden a person who seemed like half of him. Loki and he were like two sides of coin. Despite their differences, they had been through many things together.

His resolve was breaking. He couldn't stand the pain of it all. Giving up, the purple-haired boy gave a sigh then nodded his head. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see what would happen. What if Loki's face became more anguished? If it did, then the God wouldn't have been able to take it all. He most surely would have lost his will to live.

What happened next surprised Heimdall and Loki. Lips touched lips and Heimdall opened his one eye to discover the auburn-haired boy kissing him. If you thought he was blushing before then you were wrong. The purple-haired god's face was as red as a cherry.

Loki quickly broke off the kiss, also flushing like mad. Rubbing the back of his head, he proceeded to apologize over and over again.

"Ah! Um…uh s-sorry! I don't know why I did that. Please don't be an-"

He was cut off though at the touch of Heimdall's lips on his own. The kiss was soft, not passionate. It was a small kiss, one meant to stop him from speaking.

At first, Loki was dumbfounded. Wasn't the guardian God mad at him? But after a moment he decided to enjoy it for the time being. Closing his eyes, he deepened the kiss. For both it was passionate and wonderful. They stayed like that until both had to stop for air.

Loki and Heimdall both stood, hands together, panting hard, faces flushed. Smirking, the trickster God smiled at his companion.

"We should do this more."

-

-

-

I like to put myself down a lot. I hardly ever compliment myself unless others do too. It's a bad habit but I can't get rid of it. Which is why I will now proceed to do just that.

Though I am proud of what I have just written, I think it is basically a crappy excuse for romance between two boys. I love it and hate it. Why? Well I think it sucks. But I am happy if you guys liked it. I am dedicating this to L'Archel mostly and also to Hel. I love you guys, literally. You guys gave me some of my first reviews and have encouraged me continue on in you guys hadn't given me my reviews, I doubt I'd still be here writing. By the way, I like LokixHeimdall. It's one of my fav pairings! I don't want to enemies with you guys just because I like LokixMayura too. So friends?

As for the setting of this fic, it is somewhere near a river, lake, or sea. I said there was a dock so just imagine one. I didn't think too much when I thought of it. Just so you know what I'm talking about. I will use the image as my user pic for a few days just so you guys will see what inspired this.

I am really grateful to all my friends and reviewers on this site. I'm losing all my friends at school and I'm happy to have all of you to rely on when in need. (What I mean is, my friends sit far away from me because we sit in alphabetical order. We hardly have any classes together so I'm all alone. It's saddening for me because my buddies just seem to be drifting away…So I'm glad I have you guys for friends too!)

RxR Thank Goes To: -Kinoshita Sakura-sama

-L'Archel-Hotishi-chan -Hel-Goddess-of-the-Underworld-chan -Loki-kun

-Kazumi-kun (Heimdall-kun) -everyone who has every reviewed one of my stories.

If there are any grammars mistakes please tell me.


End file.
